Flowers in My Office
by Sunflaash
Summary: Mokuba and Seto go to the drive in to see a demented Korean film. Tabloidshipping


Flowers in My Office

"Mokuba, I don't have time for this right now! I absolutely cannot be disturbed! I'm working!" I exclaimed into the phone receiver while rubbing my temples gingerly with an overworked finger.

"Nii-sama…I'm so sad today…please unlock your door so I can come get a hug. I'm so sad…" Mokuba said softly.

"Mokuba-"

"Seto, please! Let me in!" Mokuba's voice came in a ragged, angelic breath, soft and delicate, and it made a stirring sensation tear through my stomach…and my crotch. I couldn't let him know how I felt about him.

"Mokuba…don't speak like that!" I was having a hard time keeping my quavering voice steady as I spoke to him.

"Big brother, please…" the twelve year old whispered to me, his eighteen year old brother. I felt myself shiver at such a gentle voice.

"Alright, fine!" I shouted, quickly hanging up the phone before he spoke again in that alluring voice. My hands shook as I made my way to my bedroom door, outside of which he was no doubt waiting for me. I opened it slowly and stepped back to allow him to enter.

As Mokuba stepped in, the first thing I noticed were the beads of water on his bare chest, fresh from the shower. The second thing I noticed was that he was only in his boxers. I felt my cheeks grow hot and turned away fast. Mokuba closed the door and walked slowly over to my bed, sitting on it. My mind was whirring as I tried to keep my eyes off of the beautiful boy that was my younger brother. He sat on the very edge, swinging his legs with a pleasant smile on his face. He was holding a book. Curiosity got the better of me.

"What's that in your hand, brother?" I asked, walking carefully to the bed to sit by his side.

"This? Why, it's a book," he replied sweetly, thumbing through the pages. I sighed.

"What book is it?" I inquired.

"It's called _Flowers in the Attic_ by V.C. Andrews," he replied. I felt my throat tighten. He noticed this. "Have you read it, nii-sama?"

I could remember it vividly. It was the most classic tale of incest I knew about, and my brother was now exposed to it. This made me wonder just why he'd be interested in such a book. The reason I'd picked it up had not been so much of curiosity for its contents, but for curiosity of its plot point. I'd read it when I was thirteen, back when I first started thinking about Mokuba…in that way. I realize that he had only been seven at the time…but he was beautiful. I tried not to think about it. I realized I'd never answered his question. My mouth answered without help from my brain.

"I've never read it, Mokuba. Tell me what it's about, ototo-san?" I asked, sitting beside him.

"Well…these kids…they get locked up in an attic at their mean grandmother's house by their mother…and then a bunch of bad things happen to them, and then Chris falls in love with Cathy…oh! She's his sister!" I sighed and lay back on the bed. "What do you think about that, brother?"

"Think about what?" I asked, staring at the ceiling blankly.

"About the brother and sister falling in love?" Mokuba asked innocently.

I hesitated. "Well…I think that's fine for them. I…I have to get back to work." I shot up straight immediately.

"No!" Mokuba pushed on my chest and sent me back onto the bed. I let out a soft gasp.

"Mokuba! What are you doing?" I asked, watching a soft flush rise in his porcelain cheeks.

"I…I just wanted to keep talking to you. It's nice, big brother. We don't talk enough," he said softly, a bit dejected, like a kicked puppy. I felt pity tightening in my gut as I realized that this was true. I hadn't spent much time with him when I'd figured out I was in love with him. He'd surely think I was a freak…wouldn't he?

We were silent for a few moments, then I pulled Mokuba close against my chest.

"I'm sorry, Mokuba. I should make more time for you. I really don't try hard enough," I mumbled, stroking his wet hair.

"It's okay, Seto! Maybe later we can go to the movies? I'd really like that," he said in his sweet voice. The corners of my lips twitched into a smile as he said my name, the name no one else was permitted to call me by.

"That sounds great, Mokuba. Tonight we can go to a movie."

"Can we go to the drive in?" Mokuba asked, eyes wide with joy and excitement. I glanced down at him into those beautiful eyes.

"The drive in? What's playing there?" I asked, thinking.

"Well…I think it's some scary movie of some kind. I'd really like to go with you, Seto."

_I'd really like to go with you, Seto._

The words echoed in my brain and made my heart race. He didn't mean it like a date, but just maybe I did…just maybe…

"Of course, Mokuba. Go get ready and we'll go around seven." I gently pushed him off of me and stood from my bed. I made my way to the door, grabbing some clean clothes as I walked past to go take my shower.

"Nii-sama?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, Mokuba?"

"I still haven't gotten my hug…" I sighed and returned to my small brother, hugging him tight.

Mokuba and I sat in the car, staring up at the large screen before us that was projecting some Korean film called _Bloody Reunion_. It was about as violent as it sounds and I spent half the time covering my eyes. The windshield was starting to fog up from our breathing. I turned to look at Mokuba. He was watching intently as one of the characters had their mouth stapled open and was forced to swallow razor blades. I winced as a thick stream of blood began to pour out of the victim's lips with every choking cough. Mokuba turned to face me.

"Big brother?" He said quietly, as though he was pondering even as he voiced the words.

"Yes, Mokuba?" I replied, happy to have a reason to look anywhere but the screen at the moment. This was just a bit much for me.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He said, voice so pure to my undeserving ears. I nodded. He could tell me anything, I'd made sure that was one thing he always was certain of. "Watching this violence…it makes me feel…funny…nii-sama, can you hold me?" He said. My eyes widened. Although I wasn't sure what he meant by "funny," I picked him up with a nod and placed him on my lap, arms tight around him. Since most of the movie was too graphic for me, I buried my face in his black locks, breathing in his scent. I hadn't even realized that my warm breath was on his tender neck until I heard his own breathing hitch. I looked at him in amazement.

"Mokuba?"

"Seto, that feels funny…I like it…" he said in a hushed voice, as though he were afraid too loud of a response would result in some sort of impending doom. I felt butterflies take over my stomach. I tried to ignore the annoying fluttering, but then I did something that I probably shouldn't have done: I leaned my lips into my little brother's neck and kissed along the gentle curve, softly so as not to bruise him. I heard a moan escape his throat and let my tongue run along the tender skin. With every kiss came another moan and with every moan came another lick…with every lick, Mokuba melted against my body, eyes shut tight as he let pleasure overtake him. I lifted him into my arms and placed him in the backseat, climbing gently on top of the small boy. I gazed down at him.

"Oh, Seto…" he whispered, looking entirely confused.

"Shh…" I pressed my lips to his and was rewarded by feeling his lips moving against my own. This felt absolutely amazing. I felt his arms slip around my neck and I deepened the kiss. My body was responding to his kiss and touch even more than I'd feared that it would. I ran my tongue along his lower lip, sucking gently, loving the sounds of pleasure that he made as I went to work on him. He allowed my tongue entrance and met mine as soon as I was in his wet cavern, exploring every inch of his warm mouth. Our tongues danced in the moonlight as multiple murders were occurring on screen. With every scream from the movie, I felt Mokuba grow harder and I felt his tongue get rougher with my own. When his small fingers pulled my brown hair, I gasped and bit his lip. He was panting heavily now and I started kissing his small neck once more, wanting him bruised in the heat of the moment, but not too badly. I just wanted the world to know that he was finally mine…and mine only.

I lifted the shirt off of him and tossed it to the floor of my car, licking his collar bone and nibbling where it stuck out gracefully. His melodious moans were getting to be too much for me now and I was hard as a rock inside of my pants. I needed him, and I needed him bad. I felt grateful that there was essentially no one there that night. This would be quite hard to explain otherwise.

Ever so slowly, I let my tongue travel down his chest, licking over his nipples and sucking each in turn until they were hard. I bit down.

"Say my name, baby," I whispered huskily.

"Seto…" he moaned in pleasure. I sucked again, tongue flicking over it mercilessly as one hand slipped between his legs and began to stroke his hardened member through his jeans.

"SETO!" he screamed sexily, hands rocketing to his sides, fingers grasping at the seat of the car. I began stripping myself lustfully with one hand as my other continued to massage him. It wasn't long before I had both of us naked and I began kissing every inch of his toned legs.

"Are you sure you want this, Mokie?" I asked tenderly, kissing just under his knees. His breath was ragged and I knew he was just as far gone as I was.

"Yes…yes, baby, yes!" He begged me. I'd never heard him say anything quite so sexy, nor had I ever heard him beg so persistently. I loved the husky tones of his voice. I took three fingers and held them to his lips.

"Suck," I commanded softly. He obediently opened his mouth and took all three in, coating them in saliva as our eyes remained locked. I didn't care if he saw the love in my eyes now, I just wanted him to be mine. I removed the fingers a moment later and kissed his perfect lips.

After a second, he pulled back. "Please, Seto," he said softly. I nodded.

"This might hurt a little bit…just hang in there. It will feel better soon," I said, giving him time to change his mind in case he wanted to. He nodded and braced himself.

"I'm ready, big brother." I pressed one finger to his puckered entrance gently and slid it in. Mokuba winced above me and held his breath; I kissed just below his belly button and added a second, scissoring them gently, not wanting to hurt my little angel. I kept kissing along his stomach, hoping to dispel his whimpers and find that spot that would drive him wild. I inserted a third finger and moved them around inside as gently as I possibly could.

"SETO! OH FUCK, SETO!" I heard him scream suddenly. Normally, this type of language from my brother would be cause enough for me to scold him, but right now, with him writhing below me, I found it incredibly sexy.

"Oh Mokuba," I purred, slamming my lips against his once more. He panted and kissed me hungrily.

"Seto, I want it! I want it, Seto!" As I got between his legs and coated my hard member with some of my own saliva, I felt him trying to buck his hips against me.

"What is it that you want, Mokie?" I asked in a taunting manor. He was so adorable, I just couldn't resist.

"Oh…oh, Seto, I want it!" he pleaded, voice getting hoarse.

"Tell me, Mokuba…tell me just what you want," I teased playfully.

"Fuck me!" He demanded. I felt myself getting incredibly hard as my little brother said such naughty words. I licked my lips and removed my fingers, gliding slowly inside of him. I watched him wince but try to hide it bravely. I waited until he adjusted to move. I kissed his lips softly to help him forget the pain. His arms went around my back, either to brace himself or to hold me close to him and I heard his soft voice whispering in my ear. "This is my first time." I could hardly control myself at the thought that I would be the first to enter this beautiful boy. I began to thrust, trying to keep it as gentle as I could. I could tell that he was uncomfortable, but I made certain to caress him anywhere I could with as much love possible, trying to hush his fears. I searched endlessly for his spot until my ears were greeted by the sweetest cry yet.

"THERE! SETO, FUCK ME THERE! OH!" I adjusted my angle and began to thrust against his sweet spot repeatedly, feeling his legs wrap tight around my waist. With each thrust, he added a thrust of his own, going in time with the rhythm I'd created for us and meeting me each time. "Deeper! Yes, baby, that's it! UH!" I fulfilled his erotic wishes and began to go deeper into him, marveling at every beautiful scream that tore from his throat. I felt a tightening in the pit of my stomach and I knew that I was getting close. I rolled onto my back and held his hips.

"Ride me!" I begged breathily, licking my lips as I watched him begin to eagerly bounce up and down. This was sexier to me than any porno could hope to be. I grabbed his neglected member and started pumping, letting him hop on my dick as I thrust upward into him. This was the most fun I'd had in a while.

"Big brother, I think…I…I think I'm g-gonna…OH! OH FUCK!"

"Me too, Mokuba…cum for me, baby!" I let a final thrust hit his prostate and felt him orgasm, his hot seed shooting all over my stomach and his entrance tightening even further around me. This sent me over the edge and my own release followed just seconds after. Our screams mingled in the air as I left a milky coating inside of him. We fell apart and collapsed on the seat.

"Oh, gods Seto! You made a bad boy out of me!" I kissed my baby brother on the lips and then held him against me gently.

~*~*One Year Later*~*~

I woke up in the morning and made my way to my desk to finish my report and noticed something peculiar on my desk. What I saw was a vase of flowers and a tiny card. It simply read "Seto." I leaned in to smell the pretty roses and then brushed my hand over the card, turning it over in my hands.

_Mokuba…_

I carefully opened the envelope, not wanting to rip it more then it needed to be, and slid its contents out gingerly. Inside, I found a small note with perfect handwriting, very similar to my own.

Dear Seto,

Happy Anniversary nii-sama!

Do you remember that first night you took me exactly one year ago? I've been head over heels for you since. I knew you'd forget it was our anniversary because of all the work that usually takes up the space in your mind, so I cancelled work for you today. I hope you don't mind, big brother. I just want to spend the day with you. I love you, Seto. I don't feel like I say it enough. Meet me in the kitchen.

I love you!

Love,

Mokuba

I set the card back down with a soft sigh and pulled my robe tightly around my tall frame. I shuffled my bare feet down the stairs and to the kitchen. The wonderful aroma of bacon was in the air. I can't believe he'd think I'd forgotten our anniversary.

Just as my beautiful brother turned to face me, I swept him into my arms, his powder blue apron hindering him from wrapping his legs about my waist. I kissed his lips with love, making sure he felt every ounce of it that I had coursing through my veins. Arms around my neck, he pulled back and gazed into my eyes.

"Happy anniversary, Seto," he said sweetly. I set him down ever so gently upon the counter.

"Happy anniversary, Mokuba," I responded, bending to one knee and taking out a small box from the pocket of my robe. His eyes grew wide.

"Nii-sama?" He asked breathlessly. I kneeled before him and took his tiny hands in my own larger ones.

"Mokuba Kaiba, will you marry me…as soon as you're legal?" I asked with an unfamiliar gentleness to my voice that surprised even me.

"Of course, big brother. I'd give my life for you. I love you, Seto Kaiba."

"I love you, too," I whispered, slipping the diamond ring upon his slender finger.


End file.
